


under your skin feels like home

by finkzydrate



Series: we've been keeping secrets from our hearts [2]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set during and after the second leg against Kazakhstan. Marco is worried about Mario and Mario confesses something huge to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your skin feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings, okay. First Mario literally got himself injured and then both Marco and him scored. I couldn't not write this.

During the halftime of the match against Kazakhstan, Marco corners Mario discreetly. He takes his gloves off and captures the boy’s chin gently between his thumb and index finger, turning his head from left to right, then letting him go and positioning his hands on Mario's hot cheeks.

"How's your nose? It doesn't look so bad. Does it hurt?"

"It's okay, Marco. Please not you, too. It's nothing really; I am just dumb is all."

"Sorry, I don't like seeing you hurt. And you're not dumb. Congrats on the goal, too, you're amazing tonight." He looks around quickly, but everyone's paying attention to Jogi or resting or talking to their teammates. Marco leaves a feathery kiss on Mario's nose, then on his forehead. Mario's hands quickly envelope his waist, pulling him closer to his body. He then buries his face in Marco's neck.

"No, _we_ are amazing, Marco." Mario says it quietly, like it is a big secret that only they could share. "I love you." Mario whispers in Marco's ear, then retreats from their embrace, turning around and going to sit in the empty seat next to Ilkay as if he told Marco that it was cold outside or that he felt like eating spaghetti for dinner. Like it was a simple fact and not a major life-changing confession. 

Marco is left speechless; he is so dumb-struck that he can't even react properly. He is sure he must have misheard Mario, yes, he _must_ have. He smiles, nonetheless, and feels like the happiness inside him is too much, like it'd burst out of his chest anytime now.

***

"Did you mean it?" Marco waits for Mario, sitting on the bench in the dressing room in his sweaty kit. He stinks, but he told himself he'd have a shower after he's talked to Mario and he wouldn't get a better moment to do it.

"Did I mean what?" 

"You said you loved me, Mario. Did you mean it?" His heart is beating erratically inside his rib cage.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Mario is smiling sweetly at him and Marco exhales. He feels like he's been holding his breath for the last 45 minutes and finally he can breathe in as much as he'd like to.

He doesn't look around this time. Just closes the distance between them and mashes their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He buries his hand in the short hairs at the back of Mario's neck and bites softly at his lower lip, not caring if even Löw himself walked in on them at the moment. Mario is the most important person to him and Marco loses himself in the boy for as long as he can.

He breaks the kiss, though, because they have to shower and as soon as they do, they'd be able to go home finally.

"I love you, too."

They smile at each other and then get out their toiletries as fast as they can, not wanting to waste a second more than necessary apart.


End file.
